


Midnight Thoughts.

by MikeyandIkes



Series: Set it off. [3]
Category: Set It Off (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Demon Cody Carson, Demons, Fluff and Humor, I hate school so this is what I do instead, Its October I have an excuse, Other, Werewolf Maxx Danziger, Werewolves, lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyandIkes/pseuds/MikeyandIkes
Summary: Maxx turns back after a night of god knows what. He then proceeds to try and hide his 'condition' from the rest of his friends.





	1. 1~Kept alive by the light of the moon

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking hate school so this is what y'all get.

Maxx had been trying to keep his new 'condition' secret for a while now. 

It was a little bit difficult. Pistol was now more wary of him, he craved rare if not raw meat, he was a bit more snappy closer to the full moons, he had dogs bark or cower away from him wherever he went and he just acted more doglike in general.

It was weird. 

But now they were on tour and it was getting very hard to hide his condition from Cody and Zach. Then again, Cody had been acting weirdly too. He felt bad for Zach, poor guy had to keep up with Maxx acting more and more like a wolf while Cody had been...snappy. 

It was so different from his usual goofy behavior and now that Maxx had enhanced scent, he could smell just how weird Cody actually smelled. Kinda like sulfur and brimstone but that was impossible, how the hell could Cody smell like that? He wasn't around those things at all so it couldn't rub off on him, was it some kind of new cologne that Cody used? No, Maxx could still smell the cologne through the hellish scent that Cody now smelled like. 

"Maxx?" 

Maxx was broken out of his thoughts by Zach who was looking at him funny, Maxx cleared his throat and smiled halfheartedly at Zach, 

"Hey man, what's up?" 

"You okay? You've been acting twitchy" 

"...what day is it?" Maxx asked, suddenly hyper aware of the fact that he hadn't turned yet this month and Zach counted on his fingers for a minute before looking back at Maxx, 

"About the twenty eighth" He said, "Why?". 

"No reason" Maxx said, brushing the question off and heading back to his bunk, looking at the lunar calendar he'd put up and whispering to himself as he looked for the date. His heart sinking as he realized that yes, that night was the full moon and he would turn.

"Fuck" Maxx whispered, "fuck fuck!" 

"You okay?" 

Peeking out of his bunk, Maxx looked up at Cody who was staring down at him. The two stared at each other for a moment before Maxx gave a forced smile, 

"Yea, yea I'm fine" Maxx said, "Hey uh...is tonight a hotel night?" 

"Yea" Cody said slowly, raising an eyebrow, "Why?" 

"Just...wondering" Maxx said and Cody stared at him a bit longer before shrugging and walking away. Maxx curling up in his bunk, shutting the curtain and squeezing his eyes shut, trying to get some sleep before the hellfest started.

~~~~~

Maxx had prayed to whatever God there was above that he would get his own room in the hotel but it seemed like God was out to get him lately and he'd been paired up with Cody. 

"You going out tonight?" Maxx had asked and Cody shook his head, 

"Nah, probably just gonna chill out here" 

'Fucking hell' Maxx had cursed inwardly then began to mildly panic. He usually locked himself up during full moons, he really hadn't prepared for tour. 

"Why? Did you wanna go out?" Cody asked as he swiped the keycard in the lock, the hotel door opening and the two men walked inside, Maxx shook his head, 

"No...I didn't" Maxx grumbled, glancing nervously at the window where he could see the sun slowly begin to set over the hills, Maxx swallowed heavily involuntarily and Cody looked at him, 

"Have something you need to tell me Maxx?" 

It was said slowly, calmly, like Cody already knew Maxx's secret which was quite frankly a terrifying thought. Maxx stared back at Cody and noticed something odd about him, his eyes looked dead. Cody's blue eyes didn't have the same usual shine to them and they looked darker, like a storm was brewing behind them. Maxx swallowed and gave a fake smile, 

"Nope, I'm all good Cody". 

~~~~~

Maxx felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. 

His head snapped up from his phone to see the sun had nearly fully set below the hills, feeling the familiar ache in his jaw, he next to bolted to the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it though he figured if the wolf wanted out the door would do very little to stop it. 

Through the door he could hear Cody calling for him, asking if he was okay and he opened his mouth to respond but could only groan and slip down the door as he felt the familiar aches throughout his body. Squeezing his eyes shut as he transformed and he prayed that Cody would be safe, that the door would be enough and his friend wouldn't have to see him like this. 

He hoped anyways.


	2. 2~As night turns to day

Cody frowned at the bathroom door that Maxx had disappeared behind for what seemed like hours now. Cody had only heard him groaning in pain before it had stopped and silence had fallen in the room again. Had Maxx been sick? 

Cody got up and went to the bathroom, rattling the door handle. Locked, of course. Cody exhaled sharply and knocked on the door, 

"Maxx? You okay in there buddy?" 

No answer except for a low whine that if Cody hadn't been listening he'd probably have missed it. Cody grit his teeth and looked at the handle of the door, twisting it and snapping it off easily. Demonic strength came in handy sometimes. 

Pushing the door open, Cody's eyes went wide at what he found. 

There was a giant wolf in the tub, curled up with its tail between its legs and ears drooped, shivering in the bathtub like it was afraid and when it's amber eyes landed on Cody it whined and tried to scramble away. 

Cody blinked a few times before slowly walking forwards, "Maxx?" He asked and the wolf whimpered, Cody went closer and knelt in front of it, the two meeting eyes and Cody narrowed his as he inspected the wolf. 

"Maxx?" Cody whispered again and the wolf leaned forwards, licking Cody's hand gently and Cody laughed a little, nervously of course.

"Holy fuck" Cody whispered and the giant wolf...Maxx, stared at him like he was waiting to be kicked, Cody just laughed weakly and blinked, his eyes going a deep inky black and Maxx stared at him like he didn't know whether to run, hide or attack. Cody whispered softly to him, running his hands through the thick blond fur, 

"I'm still me Maxx" 

Maxx leaned forwards, sniffing at Cody and his tail started to wag slowly, staring up at Cody with wide yellow eyes and Cody stood up, backing away slowly and Maxx tilted his head, 

"Gonna follow me buddy?" 

Maxx slowly got out of the bathtub, walking towards Cody who lead him from the bathroom into the main room of the hotel, sitting on a bed and Maxx curled up beside him. 

"You aren't so bad, just a big sucky pup" Cody cooed, petting Maxx gently who's tail started to wag again, licking at Cody's arm and covering it with drool. 

"Ew, gross" Cody said with a smile, "We should get some sleep Maxx"

Maxx whined his agreement and curled up into Cody's side, the demon smiling wider and burying his face into Maxx's warm fur, curling his fingers in its coarse strands and he sighed before closing his eyes, falling asleep curled up beside Maxx.


End file.
